


Короли раздевалки

by wakeupinlondon



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Рон узнает о Малфое кое-что новое. И слабо понимает, как с этим знанием жить дальше.





	Короли раздевалки

**Author's Note:**

> написано по мотивам [заявки с кинк-феста](http://hpnc17.diary.ru/p215345849.htm): «Рон Уизли/Драко Малфой. NS! Дабкон, римминг, возможен dirty talk, связывание»; кинки эти же и фингеринг
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Беты: volhinskamorda, Персе.

Рон давно знал, что ни к чему хорошему школьные сплетни привести не могут.

Особенно разговоры о том, кто и с кем встречался, из-за чего расставался и мирился — всякие глупости, о которых все время болтали девчонки. Ну ладно, иногда и соседи по спальне. Раздражало, когда речь шла о Джинни или о нем с Гермионой — пока еще было, что обсуждать. Ну и о каких-то смутно знакомых учениках, которые то обжимались прямо на уроках Астрономии, то устраивали из-за ссор магические дуэли, взорвав половину коридора.

Но честное слово, Рон лучше бы в десятый раз послушал о том, как Меган Джонс «призывно, явно со знанием дела» облизывала на обеде лакричную волшебную палочку, чем открывал для себя новые подробности из личной жизни Малфоя.

В прошлом семестре Малфой вдруг стал геем. Вернее, тогда все об этом узнали: сам-то Малфой наверняка был таким и раньше. Наверное. Не то чтобы Рон сильно задумывался. Короче, Малфой тогда закрутил с Кевином Энтвистлом — каким-то ничем не примечательным рейвенкловцем с их курса. Рон к восьмому году учебы даже не запомнил этого Кевина в лицо, черт знает, как Малфой его вообще заметил. И что в нем нашел.

Хотя ответить на второй вопрос даже легко: похоже, Малфою просто понадобился компаньон для своих развратных гейских делишек.

— Вы не поверите, что мне рассказала Салли-Энн, у вас сейчас без бодроперцового зелья пар из ушей пойдет! — заявила как-то Парвати, вбежав в гриффиндорскую гостиную. — Она вчера ходила в «Кабанью голову» и видела там Драко Малфоя с Кевином Энтвистлом — и они друг друга лапали! Прямо при всех!

— В смысле лапали? — наивно спросил какой-то бедняга. Может, даже сам Рон, сейчас он уже и не помнил.

— В смысле они стояли в углу, Энтвистл обхватил Малфоя за задницу, а Малфой просунул ему колено между ног, — торжествующе заявила Парвати.

Мерлиновы пятки, Рон уж точно мог бы обойтись без этой информации. Особенно без таких... деталей. Вот зачем ему знать, кто и кого лапал за задницу? То есть обхватил, а потом уже лапал. Скорее всего. Рона же там не было, сам он ничего не видел. А эта Салли-Энн, если подумать, даже как-то слишком сжато все описала...

За ужином Рон тогда косился на Малфоя — а вместе с ним и половина народу в Большом зале, наверное. Но Малфой выглядел совсем обычно: как всегда бледный, с отвратительно прямой спиной и таким кислым выражением на тощей морде, будто вместо тыквенного сока он пил какой-нибудь костерост. Сложно было вообразить, что кто-нибудь захотел бы Малфоя облапать. Хотя задница у него смотрелась ничего так — приятная и округлая. Не то чтобы Рон прямо пялился, конечно. Всего-то проводил Малфоя взглядом, когда он встал из-за стола. Ну и как-то совпало, что Малфой был без мантии, просто в строгих брюках и свитере, и Рон как-то сам собой отметил... Подумаешь, он же не начал фантазировать о заднице Малфоя. Вот этот Кевин наверняка сразу стал бы представлять, как обводит ее ладонями, сжимает... или чем они там с Малфоем еще занимаются вдвоем.

К счастью, этого Рон так и не узнал. Сам он Малфоя с Кевином вместе почти не видел: только пару раз в коридорах. И вели они себя... ну, как обычные приятели. С виду и не скажешь, что между ними что-то было. Других сплетен о них Рон не слышал, эта тема вообще как-то быстро забылась.

Слишком уж быстро, по мнению Рона. Сам он о предпочтениях Малфоя помнил всегда.

Не то чтобы он как-то сильно на этом зациклился, просто Малфой часто напоминал. На каждом уроке Зелий бесстыже подкатывал к Нотту: как это еще назвать, если Малфой с ним все время перешептывался? Наклонялся к самому уху Нотта, трогал за плечо, да еще и садился близко-близко. Во время совместных игр в квиддич вообще приставал ко всем подряд: зачем каждый раз отзывать Уэйна Хопкинса в сторону, чтобы обсудить стратегию? А расспрашивать Майкла Корнера о новой метле, чуть ли не поглаживая древко — что это за намеки? Рон уже молчал о том, как Малфой однажды зашел вместе с Роджером Малоном в раздевалку одним из первых, а вышли эти двое самыми последними — чем они там, черт возьми, так долго были заняты?

Но все это, конечно, еще фигня по сравнению с идиотскими подначками Малфоя.

— Да это явное нарушение! — как-то возмутился Рон, когда Сью Ли не смогла поймать квоффл и чуть не врезалась в трибуну. — Малфой уже минут десять вокруг нее кружит и мешает видимости...

— А ты как всегда, Уизли, не можешь оторвать от меня восхищенного взгляда, — хмыкнул Малфой, и несколько однокурсников захихикали. — Не пробовал лучше следить за игрой?

Рон только сжал зубы, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки. Нет у него никакого... восхищенного взгляда, о чем Малфой вообще.

В другой раз они разделились на команды так, что охотником выпало быть Рону. Забил он аж пять голов, и ни один из них Малфой не оставил без внимания.

— Поверить не могу, Уизли, ты попал! — громко крикнул он, картинно вскинув руки. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен... забивать в кольца.

Паривший рядом Дин прыснул, и Рону резко захотелось сбить его с метлы.

— И снова в цель, Уизли, — протянул Малфой после еще одного гола, подлетев совсем близко к Рону. — Надо же, каким ты стал... метким. Много практикуешься?

Остроумного ответа Рон так и не придумал, поэтому торопливо развернул метлу и умчался к противоположному кольцу.

— Эти воскресные игры — полная фигня, — пробурчал он вечером в гостиной, обыграв Гарри в шахматы и складывая доску. Даже победа ничуть не подняла настроения. — Ты был прав, что не стал участвовать, со слизеринцами нормально не поиграешь.

— Я отказался не из-за слизеринцев, — рассеянно ответил Гарри, хмуро уставившись на своего ферзя: из-за его последнего совета Рон и поставил мат, — а из-за того, как разделили команды. У нас с рейвенкловцами нет ни шанса против объединенной команды Хаффлпаффа со Слизерином, у Рейвенкло даже сборная всегда была хуже всех... А что такое, Малфой опять тебя доставал?

— Не понимаю, чего он ко мне прицепился. Шуточки у него...

— А по-моему, ничего особо страшного, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Раньше он доставал нас куда сильнее. Или ты думаешь, он что-то задумал? Хочешь, одолжу тебе карту за ним проследить?

От карты Рон поспешно отказался. Не хотелось видеть, где и с кем Малфой проводит время. Да и вряд ли он правда что-то затевает, а следить просто так — уже странно...

Терпение у него сдало в конце февраля, когда Малфой явился на урок Защиты от темных искусств с опозданием на двадцать минут и на ходу натягивая на себя мантию. С левого плеча она совсем сползла, открывая полурасстегнутую белую рубашку, на которой явно не хватало нескольких пуговиц.

Профессор Уилкинс, казалось, даже не обратила на него внимания — только молча кивнула, позволяя проскользнуть на свое место. Офигеть вообще, ей что, наплевать, когда и в каком виде ученики приходят на занятия? Все-таки назначенные Министерством преподаватели не могут быть нормальными, мрачно решил Рон, когда Малфой сел за две парты от него.

Ну, раз так, профессор Уилкинс наверняка не будет против, если Рон и сам пересядет. С его места как-то не очень видно, да еще и Дин вечно болтает об этом своем футболе... Лучше сесть поближе — вот сюда, сразу за знакомым светлым затылком.

— Драко, ты это... чего? — Гойл даже шептал чуть ли не басом.

— Я думала, ты хотел Кевина бросить, — захихикала Паркинсон, — а не... — конец фразы она шепнула так тихо, что Рон уже ничего не расслышал. Вот и хорошо, ему и не хотелось ничего знать.

Малфой невозмутимо поправил на себе мантию и склонился ближе к своим приятелям. Даже не видя его лица, Рон готов был поспорить, что он сейчас ухмыляется.

— Я так и сделал, — насмешливо сообщил он. — Вот только Кевин воспринял это... куда лучше, чем я того ожидал.

Паркинсон прыснула. Гойл никак не отреагировал: возможно, просто не уловил смысла. Или же изо всех сил пытался не дать сейчас волю воображению — прямо как Рон.

— В общем, мы решили постараться, чтобы последний раз вышел запоминающимся, — довольно продолжил Малфой. — Как раз остались вдвоем в библиотеке — что возьмешь с рейвенкловца, библиотека их прямо заводит... Уизли, будь любезен, отодвинься, а? У нас здесь частная беседа.

Рон запоздало осознал, что, кажется, слишком уж сильно подался вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Теперь Малфой, Паркинсон и Гойл все к нему повернулись, смерив настороженными взглядами.

— Надо же, Уизли, — Малфой вдруг придвинулся вперед, положив локоть на парту Рона, — никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно, но у тебя лицо по цвету уже сравнялось с волосами. — Гойл с Паркинсон рассмеялись, но Малфой к ним даже не обернулся, внимательно глядя на Рона. — В чем дело, смущают такие разговоры? Тоже хотел бы остаться со мной в библиотеке наедине?

Рон поспешно от него отпрянул, и Гойл загоготал уже в голос. Профессор Уилкинс тут же сделала им всем замечание, потребовав не отвлекаться от занятия.

Это оказалось невероятно сложно. К концу урока Рон так и не запомнил ни одного способа борьбы с банши, зато успел в красках представить, что бы мог сделать, останься они с Малфоем где-нибудь наедине.

К вечеру эти мысли не только не исчезли, но и не давали сосредоточиться ни на одном деле: Рон отложил эссе по Трансфигурации, так и не написав ни строчки, и два раза позорно продул во взрывающиеся карты. А стоило лечь спать, как все стало в разы хуже.

Перед глазами все время стоял Малфой — такой, каким был сегодня на уроке. Слегка запыхавшийся, без мантии и в сбившейся рубашке — будто с него срывали одежду. Сразу вспомнилось, как Малфой выглядел после превращения в хорька: тогда он тоже был растрепанным, пытался отдышаться... и его вид ничуть Рона не волновал. Почему тогда сегодня на уроке все оказалось не так?

Следом сразу вспомнилось, как Малфой распевал «Уизли — наш король». Весь довольный до неприличия, глаза у него ярко блестели, а ветер развевал светлые волосы... Рон помотал головой. Воспоминание не из приятных, этому Малфою хотелось только врезать. Хотя теперь, когда Малфой во время полета не начинал нести всякие гадости, смотреть на него было даже приятно. Особенно когда он радовался успехам в игре — широко улыбался и весь словно светился изнутри...

Рон зарылся головой в подушку. Кажется, у него проблемы.

Ну и, конечно же, на следующий день ничего не прошло. Еще через день Рон опоздал на Чары, так как засмотрелся с лестницы на Малфоя и не заметил, что она вдруг поменяла направление. А потом наступило воскресенье с коллективной игрой восьмикурсников в квиддич, которая стала какой-то бесконечной пыткой: Рон снова играл вратарем и пропустил абсолютно все подачи. Прямо как на пятом курсе — разве что тогда ему не пришлось во время матча летать со стояком.

И виноват опять был Малфой. Ебаный Малфой, который все время притягивал взгляд. И который явно остался в полном восторге от его игры: под конец даже описал над полем круг почета, выкрикивая что-то подозрительно похожее на...

Твою же мать.

— Рональд Уизли — наш король, — проскандировал Малфой, сложив руки рупором. — У колец он — полный ноль!

Смешков, к счастью, не последовало, а Терри Бут даже ободряюще хлопнул Рона по плечу, когда они опустились на землю.

— Не переживай, всем иногда не везет. Если тебе и в следующей игре выпадет быть вратарем, можем поменяться.

Малфой со своей командой приземлился с другой стороны поля и, похоже, даже применил Сонорус, чтобы все могли его услышать:

Рональд Уизли — наш король,  
На метле он — словно тролль!

— А судя по тому, как недолго выдержала Грейнджер, далеко не только на метле! — громко крикнул он, и несколько однокурсников все же засмеялись.

Перед глазами Рона встала кровавая пелена. Захотелось мгновенно накинуться на Малфоя, повалить на землю и как следует отметелить, чтобы раз и навсегда отучился к нему лезть.

Но вместо этого он развернулся и пошел в раздевалку — потому что им уже не по пятнадцать и нужно вести себя умнее.

К тому же остальные его бы за минуту оттащили от Малфоя.

Вымывшись и переодевшись, Рон устало прислонился к боковому шкафчику. Видеть никого не хотелось — повезло еще, что товарищи по команде догадались оставить его в покое и, быстро распрощавшись, пошли в замок. В окно было видно, как они весело переговаривались с хаффлпаффцами и слизеринцами, возможно, как раз обсуждали Рона...

С хаффлпаффцами и слизеринцами, среди которых не было Малфоя.

Рон перевел взгляд на темнеющую вдали дверь во вторую раздевалку. Выходит, Малфой еще не ушел. Может, даже остался там совсем один.

Сейчас он, наверное, как раз одевается. Или еще принимает душ — стоит под горячими струями воды, полностью голый, трогает себя...

Рон сам не запомнил, как преодолел путь до чужой раздевалки. Очнулся только, когда толкнул дверь и оказался среди рядов шкафчиков — почти сразу столкнувшись нос к носу с Малфоем.

Совершенно одетый, тот сидел на скамейке и зашнуровывал ботинки. Темные и блестящие, явно из драконьей кожи, как машинально отметил Рон.

Больше в помещении никого не было, и стояла гулкая, оглушительная тишина.

При виде Рона Малфой вскинул голову, но быстро опустил взгляд.

— А, Уизли, — как-то равнодушно протянул он. — Пришел выяснять отношения?

До последнего момента Рон и сам не знал, что будет делать, но сейчас решение пришло само по себе.

— Да, — сказал он, выхватив палочку и целясь Малфою в плечо. — Ступефай! Инкарцеро!

Малфоя тут же отшвырнуло со скамейки на пол. Задергавшись, он попытался встать, но следом из палочки появились веревки, которые за какую-то секунду крепко опутали ему предплечья, прижимая к телу.

— Что ты творишь! — зашипел Малфой, пытаясь высвободить руки. — Уизли, не валяй дурака! Что бы ты ни сделал, потом я с тобой все равно за это поквитаюсь.

Испуганным он не выглядел, но говорил напряженно и побледнел еще сильнее обычного.

— Я не собираюсь делать тебе ничего плохого, — быстро ответил Рон. — Просто... хочу кое-что показать.

Он наклонился к Малфою, который сразу дернулся, стараясь встать на ноги, но после Ступефая они явно еще плохо слушались. Да и подняться со связанными руками он бы все равно не смог, ни на что не опираясь. Рон со смешком подхватил его за плечи, укладывая на скамейку, и сам уселся рядом.

Малфой моментально пнул его ботинком.

— Прекрати, иначе вообще всего обездвижу, — пригрозил Рон, отталкивая его ногу и наваливаясь на Малфоя сверху.

Малфой был теплым и приятно пах абрикосовым мылом — в их душевых лежало такое же. Смотрел он зло и презрительно, скривив побелевшие губы, и Рону безумно захотелось их поцеловать. Что он и сделал, придавив Малфоя к скамье.

Наверное, это был самый странный поцелуй в жизни Рона — похожий скорее на укус, потому что мягко с Малфоем не получалось, да и к тому же только в уголок рта: Малфой все время отворачивался. А затем и вовсе заехал Рону коленом в бедро. Удар вышел не сильным, но Рон все равно отстранился — тут же поймав полный бешенства взгляд Малфоя.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, Уизли, — процедил он, отплевываясь и пытаясь отползти подальше, — но у меня нет привычки обжиматься со всеми подряд.

Это как раз ожидаемо: понятное дело, Малфоя Рон ничуть не привлекает. Наверное, ему нравятся только те, кто разобрался в себе и знает, что делать. Или просто какие-нибудь любители посидеть в библиотеке — кто его знает. Явно уж не соперники по квиддичу, с которыми только и делаешь, что перебрасываешься оскорблениями. Но, возможно, если Рон ему покажет, что с ним тоже может быть хорошо?..

Если, конечно, с ним и правда может быть хорошо. Все-таки Рон понятия не имел, что надо делать.

Опустившись ниже, он уткнулся Малфою в шею, почти невесомо коснувшись губами мягкой белой кожи. Бережно обвел пальцами острые ключицы, но мгновенно отстранился — удерживать Малфоя одной рукой было слишком опасно, к тому же дальше все равно начинались веревки. А Рону так хотелось наконец увидеть его без рубашки, погладить, а затем прикусить соски, нежно провести языком по ребрам и животу, скользнуть во впадину пупка...

Ну, сейчас из этого в любом случае ничего не выйдет: Малфоя сверху всего покрывали веревки.

Он подался назад, чуть привстав, и устроился между ног Малфоя, сразу же просунув между ними колено. Малфой успел снова долбануть его ботинком, но Рон быстро перехватил его ногу, заставив свесить со скамейки. Ботинок слетел, и теперь перед Роном оказалась пятка в белом носке.

— У меня есть и вторая нога, знаешь ли, — с неожиданной насмешкой протянул Малфой, почему-то не двигаясь. Решил, что Рон испугается и передумает? Еще чего!

Убрав мешающие полы мантии, он принялся расстегивать на Малфое брюки. С силой потянул за ткань, но рваться пуговицы не желали — видимо, это работало только на рубашках.

— Хочешь выместить злость на моей одежде, Уизли? — скучающе спросил Малфой, пытаясь сдвинуть колени и больно толкая Рона в бок. — Ужас какой, я прямо весь дрожу от такого зверства.

— Заткнись, — бросил Рон, наконец справившись с застежкой. И одним резким движением стянул с Малфоя брюки вместе с бельем до колен.

Член у него был длинный, розовый и полувозбужденный. Это, конечно, не значило, что Малфоя заводил именно Рон, но он все равно приободрился.

Оставшись без белья, Малфой ничуть не смутился и даже перестал вяло трепыхаться.

— Поздравляю, ты невероятно меня унизил, — без выражения произнес он. — Что теперь? Трахнуть попробуешь? Не глупи, ты даже не знаешь как.

— Догадываюсь, — Рон усмехнулся. И накрыл ладонью головку, сам едва осознавая, что делает.

На ощупь она была почти такая же, как и у него самого, только не столь крупная. Вообще чужой член ощущался непривычно — вроде знакомо, но все же более гладко и ровно. Рон на пробу несколько раз двинул рукой сверху-вниз, и Малфой вскинулся, подаваясь ему навстречу. Член сразу стал казаться более горячим и влажным, а на головке выступила прозрачная капелька смазки.

— Хватит! — Малфой дернулся и согнул ногу, умудрившись ударить Рона коленом в поясницу. — Кошмарное унижение, да. Это самая обычная реакция, кому бы ты ни рассказал...

— Заткнись! — повторил Рон. И убрал пальцы с его члена, запоздало сообразив, что у них нет... ну, смазки. Заклинаний для этого он не знал, так что придется как-нибудь... от возникшего в мыслях образа член Рона дернулся, а по телу прошла волна жара.

Он отодвинулся, удерживая Малфоя на скамье уже обеими руками, и приподнял ему бедра, подложив под них полы мантии. Малфой заелозил спиной по скамейке, кажется, все-таки смутившись, когда Рон стал разглядывать его яйца и... то, что дальше.

Куда удобнее было бы перевернуть Малфоя на живот, но Рон даже думать об этом не хотел. Как-то слишком унизительно. К тому же лучше следить за тем, как Малфой будет реагировать.

Нагнувшись и зачем-то зажмурившись, он провел кончиком языка от основания члена до мошонки. Это было... совсем обычно. Словно облизывать кому-нибудь шею. Чуть осмелев, Рон открыл глаза и опустился ниже, коснувшись языком розовой кожи рядом с дыркой Малфоя. Вовсе не противно, пахло все тем же абрикосовым мылом.

— Лапал себя там в душе, а, Малфой? — хрипло спросил Рон, слегка отстранившись. — Намыливал, может, даже просовывал внутрь пальцы? Мечтаешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь выебал?

— Замолчи! — крикнул Малфой, забившись всем телом. Голос у него дрожал. — Прекрати сейчас же, не смей меня тро...

Рон с силой сжал его бедра и подался вперед, проехавшись языком по дырке, и Малфой всхлипнул, сразу же толкнувшись навстречу. Может, ему так сильно понравилось, а может, вышло просто непроизвольно — Рону было плевать. Главное, Малфою явно хотелось еще, судя по тому, как он весь к нему прильнул.

Сразу стало понятно, что фантазия Рона про Малфоя в душе так и оставалась фантазией: Малфой там был таким узким, что в него не удавалось просунуть даже кончик языка, не говоря уже о пальцах. Так что Рон просто облизывал дырку по краям, изредка надавливая на нее языком и кое-как толкаясь внутрь. Малфоя от этого чуть ли не подбрасывало, как бы Рон его ни удерживал.

Было страшно неудобно: по подбородку скоро потекла слюна, от позы стали саднить колени и затекать шея, а прижимать Малфоя за ноги одной рукой и локтем второй, пальцами оттягивая в сторону ягодицу, — то еще удовольствие. Не говоря уже о том, что член прямо болезненно напрягся в штанах. Но все равно было просто охренительно. От неприличности происходящего кружило голову, Малфой надрывно стонал от каждого движения языка, вскидывая навстречу бедра, и... черт, наконец начал раскрываться.

— А говорил, не получится трахнуть, — довольно сказал Рон, после того как два раза смог втолкнуть в него язык и провести им внутри круговым движением, вырвав из Малфоя невнятный скулеж. — Смотри, какой ты уже готовый. Хочешь получить член?

На этих словах Малфой, до этого почти переставший вырываться, опять резко задергался.

— Не надо больше, Уизли, — в его голосе стояли слезы. — Я не... хватит, проваливай!

Нахмурившись, Рон отстранился, чувствуя себя полным мудаком и уже решив, что можно и... Затем взглянул на Малфоя, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Член Малфоя прижимался к опутанному веревками животу, оставляя на сбившейся мантии прозрачные нити смазки. Обычно бледное лицо раскраснелось, губы оказались все искусаны, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Взгляд у Малфоя был совершенно поплывшим.

— Как-то не особо убедительно, — выдавил Рон, как зачарованный глядя на его припухшие губы. Затем обхватил кулаком член — весь горячий и влажный на головке. — По-моему, ты наоборот этого хочешь.

— Заткнись! — Румянец Малфоя стал ярче, и он отвернул голову, избегая смотреть на Рона.

— Поверить не могу, как сильно, — восторженно прошептал Рон, убрав руку от его члена. И, погладив яйца и вернув пальцы к дырке, добавил уже громче: — Какой ты, оказывается, можешь быть стеснительный. Но ведь хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали, как девочку? — В ответ Малфой всхлипнул, и Рон вцепился второй рукой в его задницу с такой силой, что наверняка останутся красные полосы. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил? Как следует оттрахал, чтобы ты подмахивал и просил еще?

Снова опустив голову, он отвел в сторону покрасневшую ягодицу и обвел приоткрывшуюся дырку языком. Затем осторожно протолкнул вместе с языком и палец — сперва только самый кончик, дальше не шло. Но потом Рон слегка повернул его с влажным, хлюпающим звуком, и Малфой, вскрикнув, насадился почти до конца средней фаланги. Внутри него было влажно и невероятно тесно, и Рону показалось, что еще немного — и он позорно кончит прямо в штаны.

Смазки ужасно не хватало, и Рон постарался просунуть язык глубже, добавив побольше слюны и сразу втискивая дальше палец. Выходило медленно, но все же Малфой раскрывался — становился все более растянутым, протяжно стонал и... черт, действительно подмахивал, подаваясь вперед на каждое движение Рона. Это происходило на самом деле. Твою же мать.

Кажется, Малфой тоже осознал, что совсем перестал сопротивляться, так как вдруг замер, а затем снова начал вырываться, отпихивая Рона от себя. Рон на это только придавил локтем его бедро и нажал пальцем глубже — отчего Малфой вскинулся, извиваясь всем телом, и рвано заскулил, кончая себе на мантию. Затем расслабленно рухнул на скамью, закрыв глаза.

Ужасно хотелось поцеловать его в покрасневшие, упрямо сжатые губы и в открытую шею, всю в розовых пятнах. Но еще сильнее хотелось кончить самому — и Рон, с какой-то поразительной скоростью расстегнув брюки, нетерпеливо толкнулся напряженным членом Малфою между бедер. Хватило всего пары хаотичных рывков, и он обессиленно уткнулся Малфою в плечо, перепачкав спермой его зад, низ мантии, скамейку и каким-то образом даже свои штаны.

Двигаться не хотелось, но Рон не смог удержаться — еще раз провел членом между ног Малфоя, размазывая сперму. От вида скользящей по раскрытой дырке багровой головки голова сладко закружилась, и Рон подумал, что если бы только что не кончил и не отыграл выматывающий матч, то наверняка не отказался бы от второго раунда.

Неловко убрав член в штаны, Рон нашарил на полу брошенную палочку и отменил действие Инкарцеро. Малфой даже не пошевелился.

Следом Рон произнес очищающее заклинание, потом натянул на Малфоя белье с брюками. От прикосновений тот дергался, но глаза так и не открывал.

Что-то объяснять Малфою не хотелось — да и разговаривать с ним было попросту страшно. Рон же не идиот: даже если тому понравилось, вряд ли он как ни в чем не бывало предложит заниматься этим и дальше. Вообще думать, что Малфой так потеряет голову от страсти, что простит унизительное связывание и согласится иметь с Роном хоть что-то общее... как-то совсем наивно.

Как обычно, Рон все испортил. Повезет еще, если Малфой потом на нем не отыграется, наслав каким-нибудь зверское проклятие.

Стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме как на Малфоя, Рон прошел к двери. Но стоило ему нажать на дверную ручку, как сзади раздался спокойный голос:

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе никто не поверит.

Рон застыл, как будто его ударили Петрификусом Тоталусом.

— Что?

— Я буду все отрицать и подниму тебя на смех. Песня про короля покажется тебе глупой детской шуткой.

Рон развернулся, наконец поглядев на Малфоя, но тот так и лежал на скамейке с закрытыми глазами.

— Она и есть глупая детская шутка.

— Неважно, — Малфой махнул рукой. — Просто никому не болтай, а то пожалеешь.

— У меня и в мыслях не было, — честно ответил Рон.

Малфой издал какой-то странный звук: словно хотел насмешливо фыркнуть, но ему не хватало воздуха.

— Так я тебе и поверил?

— Зачем мне вообще кому-то рассказывать?

— А для чего тогда тебе вообще было это делать? — Малфой наконец открыл глаза и резко выпрямился, упираясь локтями в колени. — Шикарная будет история — самое то, чтобы повеселить дружков в раздевалке. Уверен, вы хорошенько посмеетесь. Но если ты думаешь, что я так просто это оста...

— Да не собирался я ни с кем над тобой смеяться, — потрясенно выдавил Рон. — Я... ты мне нравишься, вот что!

Малфой неверяще на него посмотрел.

— Нравлюсь, — с сомнением протянул он. — Ну да, естественно. Придумай что получше, Уизли.

— Но ты правда мне нравишься! — Рон почти заорал. — Да я... Я все время о тебе думаю.

Он осекся, смутившись и уставившись в пол. Уж лучше видеть грязные разводы от ботинок, чем лицо Малфоя. И пусть он сколько угодно презрительно кривит губы.

— Ну разумеется, — хмыкнул Малфой. — И именно поэтому каждый раз сбегаешь, стоит с тобой пофлиртовать.

Рон поднял голову, неверяще на него вытаращившись.

— Когда это ты со мной флиртовал?

— Да все время!

— То есть новые стишки про короля — это был такой... флирт?

— Нет, — Малфой поморщился, отводя с глаз прядь светлых волос. — Это я уже злился после того, как ты отшил меня на уроке. И до этого на поле.

Мгновение Рон задумчиво его разглядывал.

— Тебе нужно серьезно поработать над своими навыками флирта, — наконец объявил он. — А мне нужно серьезно поработать над своими навыками... общения. — Откашлявшись, Рон неуверенно посмотрел прямо на Малфоя. — Извини, что накинулся на тебя и связал. Думал, свихнусь, если... не попробую тебе показать, как тоже могу... ну, ты понял.

Он замолк, ощущая, что уши наверняка уже сравнялись по цвету с волосами.

— Извини, что высмеивал тебя в стихах, — ровно ответил Малфой. Может, Рону только казалось, но вроде скулы у него чуть порозовели. — Хотя они, конечно ничуть не глупые и не детские...

Не удержавшись, Рон закатил глаза.

— Могу придумать новые, чтобы показать тебе всю глубину моего таланта, — почти с обидой сказал Малфой. — Рональд Уизли — мой герой, ведь в постели он — король.

— Пожалуйста, замолчи.

— Хотя нет, в постели мы еще не были. Тогда так: Рональд Уизли — мой герой, в раздевалке он — король.

— Малфой?

— Да?

— Прошу, не повторяй только эти стишки на людях.

Усмешка Малфоя Рону ничуть не понравилась. А новый стишок, объявивший его королем римминга — тем более.

Поэтому он в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до Малфоя и заставил его замолчать самым действенным способом — жадным поцелуем.


End file.
